<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doing the Unstuck by radiodurans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507376">Doing the Unstuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans'>radiodurans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beard Kink, Gender Dysphoria, Lingerie, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Unprotected Sex, in which Harry’s pussy needs to get rawed and Xander helps him out, quarantine sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Harry have quarantine sex feat. lingerie and Harry’s beard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Xander Ritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doing the Unstuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally a $3 and up fic on Patreon. Relocated because I will be closing out my Patreon in July.</p><p>Thanks to yellowflares, sulkingroom, and an anonymous donor for funding me.</p><p>Three cheers to my favorite cryptid growing out her beard.</p><p>Please do not send Mx. Harry Styles this fic. Any resemblance to persons living or dead are coincidental yadda yadda etc. I make no claims about Harry Styles' actual sexuality or gender within this story. Think of it as a roman a clef with the real names still tacked on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry holds out his intent to sleep solely in his ratty travel pyjamas for a solid eight weeks in quarantine before he finally snaps. He doesn’t know <em>how</em> his Instagram algorithm seems to know how desperately quarantine horny he is for the feel of silk and lace on his skin, but every lingerie store in the entire world seems to target him all at once at the beginning of May. So – <em>fine</em>. Against all quarantine ethics, Harry orders a few nighties from the most local high-end store he can find. </p><p>“I’m just supporting small businesses,” he mutters through gritted teeth as he presses the ‘pay’ button on his purchases. Nobody is watching, but it always <em>feels</em> like somebody is. </p><p>The music industry is going to make his brain snap in half before he’s thirty.</p><p>Of course, it takes <em>weeks</em> for the nighties to arrive. On week nine of quarantine, he feels so bereft that he considers asking Glenne if they could do a full tour of her closet to see if any of her pyjamas still fit him like they did when he was a size 26. Then, he feels up his shoulders in the mirror and decides against it. He’s not going to feel very pretty hulking out of Glenne’s lingerie, and might even feel worse for trying. </p><p>In the meantime, he focuses on feeling pretty about one other thing – his beard. After <em>years</em> of trying and failing to grow it out, his facial hair has decided to come in with gusto. He finds a certain beauty and comfort in how thick it grows over his cheeks, chin, and neck. In so many other ways, the body assigned to him at birth is one that has failed him in giving him what he wants. Every day his beard grows thicker, he thinks – <em>maybe it’s not so bad after all.</em></p><p>(The titties he’s retained in quarantine through weight training and the hips he’s packed on from quarantine bread consumption don’t exactly hurt his self image either.)</p><p>On the last Friday in May, the package finally arrives. It’s incredibly discreet, which adds to the thrill of the purchase. He picks it up off of the porch before Jeff, Glenne, or Xander see that something has arrived for him. Though he always loves to serve a lingerie look, he wants to experience the thrill of opening it and trying it on in secret before sharing it with the world. </p><p>He saves opening the lingerie until after his two PM bike ride and subsequent shower. His brain and body feel clearest and cleanest at that time of day, and he usually gets to be alone. Harry opens the box with his (sloppily painted) fingernails. The feeling of a light layer of cardboard gathering under his thumb and index finger sends a shiver of pleasure through him. He slides out the plastic bag with a black nightie inside and rips it open. Then, he stands up, drops the towel to the floor, and slides it on. It whispers enticingly as it slides over his skin.</p><p>Harry inspects himself in the room’s full length mirror. He knows now the kind of lingerie that makes him look pretty. The nightgown he ordered has a shoulder cutout rather than spaghetti straps for a more elegant look. In contrast to the elegance, it also has a lace-lined plunging neckline, accentuating his deep cleavage. He’s growing hard, which he doesn’t always love seeing, so he heads over to the bed to get under the covers and focus on the feeling. </p><p>Right as he’s about to slide inside, Xander enters the room. He’s undressed and newly showered himself, which makes Harry blush. Harry had forgotten that Xander does half days on Fridays, leaving him with plenty of opportunity to catch Harry in the act of enjoying his new lingerie. He looks Harry up and down, drinking in the sight of him. </p><p>“Wow,” he says, hanging his towel on the doorknob. “Harry – you look <em>amazing</em>.”</p><p>Harry crosses his legs, attempting a more sexy pose than three-seconds-from-under-the-covers-masturbating.</p><p>“You like it?” he says. Xander crosses over and sits down next to him on the bed. He toys with the hem of the nightie, then traces his hand up Harry’s hip until it reaches his neck. </p><p>“I love it,” says Xander. His thumb strokes Harry’s beard before ghosting over his lips. “Fuck, I love it so much.”</p><p>He kisses Harry’s hairline, right where he knows Harry is sensitive. Harry gasps, fully abandoning the concept of wanting to enjoy this lingerie alone. He needs Xander’s hands and mouth on him <em>now</em>, to hear that he’s stunning and gorgeous and all of the wonderful, stupid things that spill over his boyfriend’s tongue when he’s rock hard inside Harry.</p><p>“What are you going to do about it?” gasps Harry. Xander lays his palm flat on Harry’s chest and pushes him back onto the bed.</p><p>“Gonna treat you like a lady,” he says. Then, he gets up and goes over to the nightstand to fetch lube. </p><p>Harry swings his legs up onto the bed and rocks his cock – his <em>clit</em> against his hand in anticipation. Xander arrives back with a huge grin on his face. He tumbles the lube onto the bed and pushes the lingerie up over Harry’s stomach. His palm presses flat against Harry’s stomach, stilling Harry’s hand. Then, he leans over and kisses Harry hard on the mouth. Harry swings an elbow around his neck, pulling him closer. Xander responds in kind, tangling their legs together and hoisting Harry’s ankle behind his knees. For a while, they kiss, rocking into each other, riding the edge.</p><p>When Harry starts to get a little <em>too</em> tingly, he loosens his grip on Xander. </p><p>“Wanna come with you inside me,” he moans. Xander moans and bites his earlobe.</p><p>“You want me to fuck your tight pussy?” he growls. Harry buries his hand in Xander’s hair, breathing heavily as he <em>tugs</em>.</p><p>“Yeah,” he breathes. “Yeah, fuck my tight pussy. Raw.”</p><p>Xander pulls away, uncaps the lube, and squirts a generous amount on his fingers. Harry hikes his legs up and breathes out, willing himself to relax so that Xander can slide in easier. Wet fingers run up and down the cleft of his ass in preparation. He turns his head to the side so that he can imagine that it’s his pussy a little easier. </p><p>“You ready?” says Xander. He kindly tilts his body with the question so that he and Harry are eye to eye. Harry nods and –</p><p>“God!” he cries out as Xander penetrates him. Xander rubs his stomach, willing him to become less tense so that he can slide all the way in. Harry closes his eyes and brings himself down, down, down. As his muscles relax, Xander slides his finger in deeper until it bottoms out inside Harry. He thrusts in and out of Harry, gently working him open. His fingers are thick (and his cock is thicker) so Harry allows him to take his time. After all, he <em>said</em> he wanted to treat Harry like a lady. Might as well be patient like one.</p><p>His patience is well earned because Xander seems to understand the <em>exact</em> moment Harry was going to lose it. He slides in a second finger, returning Harry to the feeling of delightful fullness he experienced with the first. By the time of finger number two, Xander can’t stop <em>talking,</em> delicious horny nonsense unfit for all ears but his own. <em>Pussy so stunning</em> and <em>want to fuck your cunt</em> and <em>such a pretty slut</em> and <em>fuck fuck fuck.</em>He’s rubbing Harry’s clit now in the way he knows Harry likes it – palm out, on top, on the sides, or underneath. The obscene <em>shik shik shik</em> sound of it is damp with pre-cum.</p><p>Xander is panting, his cock red-hot-hard, when he meets eyes with Harry again.</p><p>“Can I – in you, now?” he says. Harry swallows hard and nods. Xander lines up his cock and pushes in with a groan. Harry wraps his legs around the back of Xander’s thighs and pulls him in closer until his thick cock fills Harry all the way up. For a moment, they still and breathe. Then, Xander gives Harry a filthy kiss, trailing his tongue over Harry’s beard on the way out.</p><p>“Fuck. I love that. I love this,” he says. He gives a love bite to Harry’s chin, tugging hair in his teeth on the way out. Harry touches his clit, reveling in the pleasure pain as Xander plants more love bites on his face, gently shifting inside him all the while. When Xanders hands migrate down to Harry’s lingerie-covered tits, he gropes them messily. His thrusts grow more urgent as he tongues at Harry’s cleavage. A particularly insistent suck on the hard nipple over the nightgown has Harry spilling all over his stomach and the silk and everything else. </p><p>He’d probably feel more bothered if he wasn’t so fucked out. </p><p>Xander’s presence inside him is more painful now that he’s come, but he bites his lip and allows him to ride it out anyway. It only takes a few seconds and then – <em>oh.</em> The bliss of feeling Xander’s release filling him up. His brain gives a little tremor of pleasure, as though it wishes he had enough stamina for multiple orgasms. Xander wraps his arms around Harry and holds him for a while before pulling out. He loves the smell of sex, Harry knows, and doesn’t mind the sticky aftermath of cum on his body. </p><p>Finally, he pulls out of Harry and rolls onto the side. Harry feels a wide array of liquids flow out of him and directly onto the silk of his nightgown. There’s no way he can manage to clean it immediately, so he closes his eyes and nestles into Xander instead.</p><p>Thank <em>god</em> Glenne has an at-home dry cleaner bag in the house. Something tells Harry he’ll be needing it a lot in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>